


The Eighth

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Gag, Heavy BDSM, Oral, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, bj, blowjob, buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The Eighth

It's late on Friday night. l had to stay late at work to get the latest new build out on time, I get home tired, but quickly seeing you there with tea on the table wakes me up.  
After our meal we move to our vintage sofa in the living room.  
You cuddle into me as I stroke you hair, you whisper in my ear,  
"You can get a little comfier if you want."   
So I move my hand down the back of your skirt and grab your ass with oily hands.  
Keeping my hand there I lift you up and onto my lap so you can feel how hard I am for you!

I gesture for us to go up stairs.  
Little do you know what's in store.  
We dash into our bedroom and I lock the door.

I tell you to wait there, I reach into our Cupboard and pull out ropes and box of sex toys. 

"Get on all fours."  
You climb onto our bed and get on all fours as you were told. You are still wearing your skirt from work.   
I roll it up and rip through your tights. I reach through and move your panties, then I grab your butt plug and slide it into your tight ass.

I get you to kneel. I rip your top off and your bra follows suit.  
I lean you back on your hands and smack your ass. I hear you whimper.  
"There's a lot more where that came from." 

I grab the ropes and begin to tie your hands and feet up behind your back.  
You don't struggle as you know it will do you no good!   
I delve into the box and pull out three things you hadn't seen before.   
First is a gag.  
"You're gonna need this."  
I put it in your mouth and tighten it.

Next thing is a butt plug hook!  
I tie it to the end of the rope, remove your butt plug and then work it into your slightly stretched ass, and then pull it tight with the rope over your shoulders.

You mumble something.  
"Nope, didn't get that." I say.

I turn you round and disappear behind our bed side cabinet, where I have just plugged in your new vibrator.  
I crouch over you and slide 4 fingers inside of you I set the vibrator going and finger you slowly.   
I ask if you want more and you nod, so I work it up slowly until it's an max and I'm going as fast as I can. Your twitching violently as the pleasure becomes too much to handle, in a sudden rush you become amazingly wet and your whole body jolts as you have the most amazing orgasm of your life so far!   
I remove the gag and you tell me that that's enough.  
I pay no notice and get down on you, eating you out, tasting you.   
I give you another blast of the vibrator you cry out, I tell you to be quiet or the gags going back on.  
You tremble, and say "I'll be good."  
I stand up and undo my trousers and reveal just how hard I am. I dip my tip in your dripping pussy before forcing it down your throat, making you gag.  
I then move back to your Pussy and fuck you hard and fast while still using the vibrator.   
I get faster and faster, until I fill your pussy deep with hot sticky cum! 

I pull out, untie you and tell you that I love you! Xx

"You were incredible." We both say.

We cuddle up! 

"Night love."  
"Night love!"


End file.
